RWBY:Souls of the Spartans
by ForsakenSpartan
Summary: The four new members of Noble Team, Six, Seven, Eight and Nine get transported to a world stranger to theirs, where they have to fight their way through the creatures of Grimm, the White Fang and several other darker enemies... All while studying at Beacon, with their new friends. The Spartans, even though younger than most other SIII Survivors, are a hard team to match.
1. Prologue:Arrival

**Reach, Aszod breaking yards. 2552**

Noble Six, Seven, Eight and Nine, the four rookies of the Spartan-III Noble squad, held point alone, as the last of their team-mates fell to the Covenant swords. These four soldiers were no older than 17 each, and they had the oldest of age in Beta Company. Now, they were alone, facing dozens upon dozens of Covenant reinforcements, all while back against the 'wall'. They were atop a landing pad, right at the edge, Six carrying Humanity's last hope on his back. The Elites had their swords prepped, plasma guns aimed toward the crew of four. Dust and fire plumed out from behind them as Two pelican dropships lay resting aflame below, twisted heaps of fire and metal, but the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ had left without the Package... Half their objective was complete.

"Well..." Mused Jonah, Noble Six, their commander now, as he looked over at the elites through his CQB Helmet visor. "Guess this is it, guys."

"Been a helluva ride, Chief." Stated Alex, Noble Seven, Jonah's second in command and their sharpshooter. A Sergeant with a golden heart and a cat's reflexes. "Just make sure we go out with a bang."

"I'd rather die with my Katana lodged into one Elite's throat, thank you." Michael, Noble eight, their hacker and medic said, scanning around with his MA5B Out. He kept catching the Glances of the Elites. He could see the hatred burning in their eyes, and fear managed to clutch his heart a bit. He was the calmest of them all, so that was something.

"Heh. Yeah. We're going out with a bang, alright. But we're takin' the elites with us. You cool with that, Al?" Stated Robert, their demo specialist, loading three grenades into his drum-mag grenade launcher. Noble Nine. A joker and a good guy.

"Man... We're just seventeen. This is some bull." Jonah said, pulling his Magnum out. Alex sighed, then cocked his heavily modified shotgun and looked at the soldiers.

"Well... Least we're goin' down like we always prayed, you guys." Alex stated, grinning. "As friends at team-mates, side by side against impossible odds."

"Hoo'rah!" Cheered the other boys, weapons primed. The first elite charged in, getting pelted by bullets. What sealed the deal in his quick and painful death was the kinetic energy of the Grenade shot from Robert, right after the thing's shields went down. The explosive-tipped grenade pierced through the Elite's armor, punched through the other side, splattering bone, skin, purple blood and armor behind and blew up between some of its comrades, stunning the Elites for a few seconds as the smoke and dust around cleared. The guys looked at each other, cocked their weapons then yelled together.

"COME GET SOME, YOU HUNCHBACK, SPLIT-LIPPED BASTARDS!"

The Elites charged in, swords out and roaring battle cries as they swung their weapons at the boys, each swing a miss. The boys were dealing with them via CQC. Shotguns, knives, hell, even 'persuading' Elites into killing their own by twisting their arms into stabbing and cutting the heads off the several others around him, but it was to no avail. As one fell, what seemed like thousands more charged toward them. Through purple blood and Elite bodies, the boys continued the fight until their weapons clicked, which made them pick up Elite swords in the dual range, unable to reload. Elite heads littered the floor, blood spilled behind them into the chasm below and the Elites just kept coming. Through them, the boys saw what came next and it was not good...

Four Brutes charged them.

The boys pelted them with rounds after managing to reload their pistols from head to toe, but unable to pierce their thick hides. Blood spilled below them and mixed with the elites' purple blood, but the Brutes didn't stop. Jonah noticed this, pulling out a strange new experimental grenade he had with them. He checked his back for the Package, the object they were supposed to hand to the _Autumn's_ captain. War was hell, and no plan would survive first contact... Not with the Covenant after all these years. He reloaded his pistol, slung his shotgun behind his back and looked at his friends.

"ON MY MARK, WE JUMP!" He ordered clearly, pressing the Grenade's detonator. It shone bright orange for a moment. The other Spartans looked toward him.

"ARE YOU INSANE, JOHNNIE?!" Demanded Robert, firing his grenade launcher twice and emptying it out. He slung it behind his back and opened up with the pistol toward the Brutes, unable to halt the one whom was charging toward him.

"No!" Stated Michael, slicing away with his Katana. The Spartan moved graciously back beside Jonah, his brother and commander, and continued parrying hits from the Elites, now reinforced by the Brutes. "We _NEED_ to to do as the LT. said, remember?!"

"God keep you safe, Johnnie, because if this doesn't work, I swear I'll break you apart if I see you in whatever Afterlife there may be!" Answered Alex as he heaved his Energy sword, slicing one of the Brutes in half. "Your call! We've all got to die some time and I pray today's not OUR day!"

Jonah looked at his friends, tossed the grenade back and as he heard a wild wind reap behind them, he nodded, then immediately ran off the side and dove toward the strange Grenade's detonation circle, followed by his friends. The thing looked like a god damn red whirlwind, blackened on the inside. As the boys dove and dove, the thought of diving into that now seemed far more insane then facing off Elites and Brutes numbering in the hundreds, if not thousands, by the second. Jonah braced as he reached the landing first, covering his face as he went through, followed by his friends. Robert ended up last, turning toward the Elites. He showed an obscene sign which the aliens clearly understood as they roared in unison, then vanished into the blackened portal.

* * *

 **Unknown planet and city, City-side Alleyway. Late-night.**

The Portal opened, spewing out the four Spartans and all their gear with them, all of them landing with several assorted curses, thuds and loud clangs. Jonah rolled out a foot from the portal, while his friends landed belly-first into the concrete below, unable to notice or know where they were just yet. Jonah straightened up onto his knees and breathed in, shaking his head after the strange fall. "Well... We're through..." He looked toward the portal closing behind them and around for his team-mates. "Nobles, call out."

Out of a trash bin, appeared Seven, particularly dizzy and stumbled as he spoke in a lagged manner. "Seven, here... And LET'S NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

From behind him, walked eight, covered by what seemed to be civilian clothing that was out drying. "Eight here, Lt... Man, that was a weird way to go..." He stated, then moved his eyes toward the left of his helmet. He pulled a bra off his head and shook off the rest of the clothing. "The hell was that?"

Then, nine showed up, looking particularly crossed and holding his left hand. "Nine here, Johnnie... I dislocated my damn shoulder in the fall, which I never thought was possible."

"Well..." Jonah said, standing up and dusting his armor off. "At least we're all alive and not dismembered... Mike, double-time it and help Robbie, then all of you stack up behind me and take cover. We need to get our bearings in this place."

"Aye, Lt." Stated Michael, nodding. He walked slowly toward Robert and examined his shoulder, then, with a quick move, snapped it back into place. As Robert moved his hand back and forth, it was clear. His hand was Okay. The Spartans, now with their bearings set, formed up and took cover behind trash cans, walls and corners, whatever they could find and unslung their guns. They quietened down to such a level they could hear the entire town's sounds. From the cars driving around, to the footsteps ahead... Footsteps. The Spartans tensed then Jonah signaled them to stay calm. Ahead, stepped a man in a white-red-black suit, with a very odd cane in his hand, joined by several men in black suits and with red sunglasses. Jonah sighed.

"Humans..." He whispered, keeping his pistol ready, but not moving out of his hiding spot. "Keep it steady, let them pass."

"Aye, boss. Not willing to take chances with them being Innies, right?" Inquired Alex, his MA37K at the ready and level for the unknowns.

"No." Answered Jonah.

Finally, after a few tense moments, all men stepped off into a certain direction and the Spartan soldiers followed suit, activating their camouflages. The Spartans stepped across, taking positions around the corners of the two buildings the men passed between. They looked to see open street ahead and the men walking toward what seemed to be a very odd store.

" _Dust to Dawn..."_ Whispered Alex, looking through his enhanced helmet. "Funny take on such an old phrase... What do you think they sell there?"

"I don't know..." Robbie whispered, zooming in using his scope at the armed men. "But the bastards that just went in seem like the Mafia around here... Loan Sharks maybe?"

"Maybe... Intervene only if necessary. For now, provide Overwatch." Stated Jonah, on his stomach as his sniper was pointed at the door and window. "I have the head honcho in my sights... And one of the others just drew a gun..."

"Then it's a robbery... I say we jump in right the hell now..." Stated Alex, readying his DMR. Jonah shook his head.

"Not yet... There's something..." He cut off as one of the men in black burst through the window, with a girl who wore a strange red and black skirt, along with a cape which seemed to be held into place by crosses, with hood off revealing very messy black-to-red hair and a pale skin. The girl clicked what seemed to be a mag-lock like the Spartans' out of place and out emerged a box-like device, that extended into a large combat scythe, alongside a scope, a mag below it from a high-caliber sniper and a spearhead-tipped back, all of it red and black. The weapon just extended out of a box, which shocked the Spartans, but they got snapped back into place as she clicked her music headset off.

"Okay, what the FUCK?" Demanded Robert, cocking his grenade launcher.

"GO!" Stated Jonah, not waiting a second. He yanked out his sniper and the squad of four joined the girl, who looked at them as they pointed weapons toward the grouping of armed men.

"Umm..." Said the girl, calm, as she looked toward Jonah. "You guys are police? You seem a bit... armored..."

"No... We're something a lot better." Smirked the Spartan, cocking his sniper. "Drop the guns, now!"

The man in the white suit looked toward his men, tilted his head left and said whisperingly. "Get them..." then crowd of Loan Sharks stepped out onto the street past the broken glass window, weapons drawn and ready to attack the Spartans and the Red Girl. Michael stepped ahead, seeing so many bladed weapons around, and brandished his Katana, pointing it toward the soldiers, while his friends pulled out knives and energy swords to boot. Red looked at them in shock, seeing this tech, which was seemingly something weird.

"Spartans!" Cried Jonah, stepping next to Michael and placing a hadn on the soldier's shoulder. He nodded. "INITIATE CLOSE QUARTERS!"

And the four, alongside the girl, moved in as the robbers surrounded them, their commander looking at them. Michael parried a sword bash from one, kicked him back into a wall, grabbed a second by the throat and slammed him into the concrete road below, cracking it with his head, and cut the third's sword in half with his Katana and punched his lights out, to which Jonah joined, Energy Sword and knife out as he parried several strikes from the axes, slide-kicking below his feet and slicing right into the man's gut, pinning him to the floor as the energy sword cauterized his wound. The duo was soon joined by Red, who knocked a few heads together herself. She twirled on her weapon, kicking several guys off their feet, then used the blunt side of her weapon to knock two into the floor and left the third for Robert's knife. The Spartan sliced down onto the Spartan's leg and punched him in the throat, knocking him out.

The leader walked out toward them, looking at the hurt and dead guns-for-hire. He looked down at them and whispered "Well, you were worth every Penny... Truly you were..." then looked up ahead at his little enemies and tipped his hat. "Well, red and armored folks. I'd like to hang around and fight but..." He lifted his cane and pointed it at them, a targeting device promptly popping out as the barrel of the weapon extended. "But I have a meeting to attend, so, sayonara, suckers!" He fired what seemed like a firework toward them, an explosive that detonated ahead of the Spartans, but the girl dodged. As the Spartans shook their heads, they looked ahead and the man was gone. The girl looked toward whom seemed to be the store owner and nodded at him, to which he nodded back. The Spartans looked at her, she signaled them to follow her and they did. The soldiers climbed a ladder and saw the man at the edge.

"Freeze!" Jonah said as he lifted his sniper toward the man's head. "You're under arrest, asshole! Come peacefully, or with a bullet hole through your head!"

The man only turned an angered eye toward them and stated "Persistent..."

An aircraft appeared ahead of them, what seemed to be a VTOL craft with thick armor and rounded body, able to seemingly deflect every bullet. The frontal wing struts housed the two engines, which were about as aerodynamic as the rest of the ship. The Spartans cocked their weapons as the man boarded the craft and looked toward them.

"Well, you five, I'd love to stay and chat, but here I say, Ta-taa!" And he threw a red crystal toward them, which landed an inch from Red and Jonah, who looked down. The man fired again and a thundering, fiery detonation covered where the Spartans and girl were.

"Wahoo!" Cheered the crazed man, looking down toward them. "Huh?" He demanded, shocked.

A woman with glasses, golden hair, a black-and-purple cape and white-and-black clothing appeared ahead of them, her blue eyes shining as what seemed to be a shield spell rotated ahead of the girl and soldiers, shocking all 5 of them. She lowered it and prepared herself, lifting her hand into the air. A cloud formed above the ship and ice crystals began to rain down onto it, impaling the armor. One pierced the cockpit. The man walked toward it and looked at a friend of his, a woman in red dress.

"We got a Huntress!" He yelled. The woman nodded and they switched positions. He took the craft's stick while she took the position of a 'gunner'. She looked toward them and sent fire down their way, the woman who appeared blocking it. As she looked below, she noticed fire whirls forming and pushed the Spartans and girls out of the way, then immediately dove out before the things detonated into a fiery burn. The Spartans straightened up, leveled their weapons for the ship and opened fire, joined by the girl, whose weapon folded into what seemed to be a rifle mode. She squeezed the trigger too and rounds flew off in the direction of the ship.

"Facing our storm, battered and torn, defending this glorious land!" Smirked Robert, firing grenades by the dozen. However, each shot was blocked off by the woman in the red dress, who used the same defensive 'magic' their ally used. She heaved her hands forward and the Huntress defended the shots, then heaved rubble from below her and formed it into a spear. As she tossed it, more fire erupted from the other woman's hands, but the Spear kept on going. It hit the ship, shattering into pieces and damaging the aircraft to the point one of its engines was smoking, still not enough to take it down. The red-dressed woman heaved her hand up and a massive whirlwind of fire formed below the Spartans. The lot dodged as the ship pulled out.

The Red girl looked at the blondie with glasses and smiled. "You're a huntress..."

The woman turned toward her, to which Red fangirled, smiling and shrieking.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

The Spartans facepalmed...


	2. Chapter 1:The Shining Beacons

_**Interrogation Room. Local police station, Vale City, 11:00 PM.**_

The woman walked around ahead of the table Ruby, as she called herself, and the Spartans sat at, a single light blaring onto them, not bothering the four, but the girl surely as it bead straight into their eyes, an uncomfortable use for a lamp during interrogations. The Spartans' weapons were stored in a locker behind the Blonde Lady, who looked at them and Ruby, then stopped, examining footage from her tablet. The four boys were with their helmets still on their head, despite the woman continuously demanding they took them off. Jonah sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous what you five just did is?" She asked, keeping her eyes focused on Ruby. Jonah nodded and sighed.

"But we saved that store from the robbers!" Stated Robert, slamming his hand onto the table and denting the metal slightly. "This how you treat people who do policework for you, Blondie? Send'em to jail?"

"Shut up, Robbie. This ain't helping our cause." Jonah stated, crossing his arms.

"Boss, you know we don't know these people! They could be Insurgents and we've just beat off some random robbers!" Robert answered angrily, then turned toward the woman.

"You're being insolent for one who is in a station with dozens of armed men around him." She stated, then continued her walk back-and-forth and sighed. "If it were up to me, you four would be sent home, with pats on the back..." She started, which made Ruby smile and nearly stand up from her seat, but the woman continued. "... And slaps over the wrist!" She hit her whip-like wand onto the table, scaring Red back down to her seat. She sighed. "Alas, there's someone who wants to meet you four."

As the woman stepped out of the way, ahead of them walked a man with silver hair, golden eyes, small, strange round sunglasses on his nose, with golden frames, though not exactly gold. He wore a green suit, a green tie and a military-green scarf that was wrapped around his neck, with what seemed to be a cross on it. He smiled as he saw the for, carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his right hand, a cup of coffee with a strange cross-symbol like the one on his scarf in his left.

"Ruby Rose." He stated, looking toward the girl. The man sat down and looked at the girl and stated "You... Have Silver eyes..." leaving Ruby unable to answer that with more than a quiet, slightly confused hum. He then looked to the Spartan boys and back to the girl. After a prolonged chat, he stood up and walked about, then sat back down.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, holding the cookies but placing the mug down. Ruby nodded.

"You're professor Ozpin... The Headmaster at Beacon." Ruby stated, nodding. Ozpin smiled and nodded.

"That's correct." He stated, handing Ruby the cookies and sitting down. The girl looked to the others, offering them cookies. They shook their heads, then looked to Ozpin and his friend. Ozpin looked toward the woman, then back to the Spartans while Ruby was munching on her cookies. He kept his eyes pinned onto the soldiers. Glynda walked toward them.

"Glynda, what do we know about them?" He asked, looking toward the Spartans.

"Not much. They came to miss Rose's aid in stopping the Robbery. By the way they're armed and armored, I'd say they're some form of Elite Atlesian soldiers, but what would they do here?" She asked, leaning toward them. "Tell us your business here, if you don't mind?"

"We don't know half of why god sent our asses here, if that's what you're asking, miss Goodwitch." Stated Jonah, looking to the pair of adults ahead of them. "I am the team leader. Call me Noble Six, or Lieutenant, mister Ozpin." He continued, crossing his arms.

"You don't 'know' why you're on the sovereign territories of Vale, yet you're still here." Ozpin continued, leaning on the table, then taking another sip from his coffee mug. "I find that hard to believe, Lieutenant, but if you could please remove your helmet, I'd feel more comfortable."

"No can do, Headmaster." Jonah stated, then pointed at his helmet. "This thing doesn't come off unless I'm dead or resting, and I don't feel like doing neither."

"What can you boys do?" Ruby asked with a mouthful of cookies still there.

"Well, for one, if the Police try to take us down, they're gonna end up dead in several ways... From a punch to the spine that shatters EVERYTHING, to upright shots through the head." Jonah stated, standing up and looking Ozpin in the eye. "We're Spartans, professor. Advanced military assets. We only follow the orders of the commanding officer that's been assigned to us." He looked to both Glynda than Ozpin again. "And you two don't seem like UNSC to us, not that military either."

"And I dislike being threatened, Lieutenant. Sit down." Ozpin answered as calmly as he could. Him and the Spartan looked nearly eye-to-eye, if it wasn't for the visor it would be direct eye-eye staring. None of them seemed to want to back down. Ozpin decided to calm the boy down, he would have to get on his level, so he stood up, the boy still towering a forehead above him even leaning onto the table. He noticed several details in his armor, from strange scorch marks, to a small crack on the boy's visor and even his rank painted onto one of his shoulder pads, alongside a burning skull symbol. His armor was grey with red accents and white stripes across both arm pieces, painted onto his armor was what seemed to be ancient symbols, in an odd language, lost in time. His favored weapon seemed to be a sniper, but a strange bended knife, a Kukri on his shoulder, hadn't left his side in a few hours from the looks of it. The boy was the team's leader, so it was natural even in this tense moment he'd be calm, yet in the rest of the time, he's a bit of a Joker.

His comrades were no different. Robert, the one on which they'd found enough explosives on to demolish Atlas and half of Vale had his armor painted pastel-yellow, with a crossguard energy blade on his hip and a pistol, unloaded and with orange stripes painted around the muzzle. His helmet seemed like its visor was in a T-shape, with heavy padding around the face area, while his chest seemed as reinforced as his helmet and shoulder pads, a thick knife planted in a jet-black leather sheath on a frontal armor pad on his chest. He was the crazy boy of the team.

Michael, the team's supposed medic and elite hacker, had enough equipment on him to heal a small army and then some, while also able to hack several hundred Atlesian elite units within the span of a second to either disable them, or turn them to fight alongside the Spartans. His helmet's visor looked like a massive golden-orange glass dome, wrapped around a bright-white frame that surrounded his neck atop the black collar he wore. The boy carried a sword that seemed sharp enough to cut through a plate of steel from the side head-on and even through Dust-reinforced rounds. The boy was calm and calculate even now, under interrogation.

Finally, Alex, the team's scout. The boy's armor was painted jet-black everywhere, with a blue visor. He called the armor Semi-Powered Infiltration System. SPI. His armor had incredible cloaking capabilities, which seemed to be merged in with a thick plating of armor, including Titanium and heavy ballistic gel that covered most of his body. The boy chose this armor over the others because 'it aided in both mobility and stealth, which makes it perfect for a scout'. His exact words in an interrogation two hours ago. He was relaxed, laid-back, but serious when the situation called. And today, he was rather relaxed and calm.

All of them had the marks of veterans on their armors, kill scratches, scorch marks from heavy energy weapons, melted metal on some parts... it scared both Ozpin and Glynda how these boys, all only 17, seemed to be military elites, rather than the enthusiastic huntresses and huntsmen trained to fight Grimm. These boys seemed skilled in the art of killing, of murder, of assassination. Glynda could well have been right, they could be Elite Atlesian Units as of yet unrevealed. But the boy mentioned something called the 'UNSC'... It became clear to him they were in no way Atlesians as he saw several marks on their chest pads. A bald eagle, holding arrows and sword in its claws, its wings folded and below, the named UNSC in full on words. 'United Nations Space Command'. These boys were not from here. Not from Remnant.

"You're not Atlesians, not from Vale." Ozpin finally concluded after a whole-minute staredown. "Then what are you?"

"We're Spartans, Professor." Jonah stated, crossing his arms. "Warriors." He smirked. "And you aren't military, but you're something else. Entirely."

"We are. We're protectors. I'm a huntsman." Ozpin said, placing his hand on his chest. "Lieutenant, I have a question for you, your team and miss Rose, which should be an instant answer for her."

"Shoot, sir." Jonah answered, straightening up. "My friends'll go to hell and back with me, and I'd do the same for any of them."

Ozpin smiled and nodded, then straightened up. "Then, would you care to come to Beacon Academy? Become one of our Elite teams?"

The Spartans gasped in Unison, alongside Ruby. Jonah looked to the others, then signaled them to stand back up. They went off to another side of the room and began chatting, probably to figure out what they were being asked. As a few good minutes passed, the squad looked at each other, chatter continuately whispered, coming from the little group they've made. Finally, after a few seconds of careful deliberation, Jonah and the Spartans walked toward the table, to Ruby, who was excited and scared to hear their answer, to Ozpin, in nearly the same state as Ruby and Glynda, who was still seemingly indifferent, but underneath, she was about as scared for their answer as anyone else in the room. The trio gasped as the four Spartans straightened up, their metallic heavy boots thumping together, then crisply saluted.

"Team Noble, ready for duty, Professor."

 ** _Aboard airship to Beacon. Next day._**

The four Spartans looked out of the windows of the airship, calm as they leaned onto the glass, their armors' shields off for the trip. Jonah leaned back and looked at Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's sister, a blonde, holding Ruby close as the two were having an argument of some form or shape. Robert tapped Jonah on the shoulder, to which the Lieutenant turned and shrugged.

"Hell if I know what this is about." Stated the Spartan sharpshooter. He checked the back of his armor as he felt something making his back ache. A strange object shone blue on his back, shocking him. It was the Package, the thing they were supposed to give to the Pillar. It was still present on his back as the ship had left long before they could give it, right after Emile's death. The Spartan took it off his back and looked toward the codeword pad, then handed it to Michael. The soldier used his armor's hacking abilities and instantly, the strange canister whizzed, steam whispering out of it. The Spartan propped it open, then handed it to Jonah, who took its contents, a chip bearing an AI within it, out. He examined it, then looked to his fellow Spartans. They had a silent conversation and even through the glass of their visors, they knew every glance and twitch. Jonah finally sighed deeply, then examined the chip one last time and finally, slammed it into the back of his helmet.

A cold blue air filled his helmet as the AI acclimatized to his suit. His Heads-Up Display rippled with static, dropped then reappeared ahead of him, cyan rather than the calm blue he had it set to earlier, and it seemingly updated itself. His health was below the shield again, but only off to the side, his ammo counter was there, but he had an objective display screen off to the right corner, down below the ammo counter. His Motion Tracker had also been updated. It now showed a 2D map of his current location, via his suit's outer sensors. A female voice came over, cutting his examination of all upgrades the AI had probably done in a nano-second.

" _Ah. So this is a MJOLNIR MK VI suit... Oh, hello."_ She stated happily, her avatar appearing on the side of his HUD, right above the objective display/diary show. A very odd woman, beautiful, her avatar blue from the top of the head to her toes, with lines of code and electricity running across toward her body. " _You must be Noble Six, right? Jonah."_

"Yep. That's me." Jonah stated, signaling his Spartans to go and keep the girls occupied. The three left to speak to Ruby and Yang while he leaned ahead onto the airship window's frame. "Who... Who are you?"

" _I'm Cortana."_ The AI stated calmly, examining his suit one last time as he tried to focus onto not staring at her, rather outside. " _And I take it from the view... We aren't on Earth or a UNSC Ship, are we?"_

"No..." Stated Jonah, sighing. Cortana planted a palm on her forehead, then sighed herself and nodded.

" _Where are we then?"_ She asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, but we'll find it out soon enough." Jonah answered, looking to his team keeping the girls busy... Well, Robert mostly. Michael and Alex were off chatting to the side.

 _"What's left of Noble, right?"_ She stated, lowering her hands. " _I'm..."_

"Nevermind that now, Cortana..." Jonah stated, sadness filling his voice.

" _Understood... I guess I'll be serving as your personal AI for now, right? Huh, this is gonna be fun."_ Smirked the AI. the Spartan laughed lightly and shook his head, then turned toward a boy who had his hand clasped around his mouth. He barfed onto Yang's shoes and a slurry of insults and screams ensued around him. He and Cortana were laughing like hell about the misfortune the blonde Huntress-in-Training had.

The ship had docked and the lot of people walked off, their weapons slung behind their backs as they stepped off the aircraft's gangplank. The soldiers stepped off as they looked to Yang and Ruby, the latter freaking out over weapons and the likes. Yang pulled her off before she started running after someone with a fire sword. The girls were speaking of weapons, that much they could tell, then Yang ran off with a few people, leaving the Spartans and Ruby alone. The girl spun a 720 and fell on her back, onto some rich girl's luggage. Jonah looked to his friends, who all stepped off in different directions, then sighed and walked toward Ruby and the snow-white girl, who were having an argument.

"Hey, hey!" The Spartan stated, stepping in between them. "What's going on here?!"

"This dolt fell onto my luggage! I have Dust vials in there that are worth millions!" The white girl screamed in a high-pitched voice, scratching Jonah's ears.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby stated, stepping off, beside Jonah.

"Don't call me that!" The girl stated, crossing her arms.

"Oi! Quiet down, both of you!" Jonah stated, pointing fingers at both Ruby and the girl. He turned to Snow-White and crossed his arms.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. "And what's so important about some bloody luggage! From the looks of you and your servants, you could buy a dozen more just like these bags!"

"And who are you to step up to me, Punk?! I am-" She cut off as a girl wearing all-black and white, with a jet-black bow on top of her head, raven hair, amber eyes and a pale skin stepped up to them, holding a book and a red vial, which seemingly contained fire Dust.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest miner and producer of Dust in the world." She stated, calmly examining the vial.

"Hmph. Finally, some recognition."

" _Sheesh... Red was right... She's a princess..."_ Cortana stated from Jonah's helmet.

"Also, known for using an odd workforce, shady back alley businesses and other various things." Raven-hair stated, showing Weiss the vial, which she snatched.

"Ugh! The nerve of you!" The white girl stated, high-pitched as always. As the argument continue, Ruby whiffed some Red Dust. As she backed off to sneeze, Jonah backed off by word of Cortana and Ruby sneezed. A fireball and a crater later, the girl that was shouting at Ruby was covered in ashes. She said something Jonah couldn't hear thanks to Ruby's sneeze, as his ears were ringing and stepped off. Ruby waved to her, then turned to Blake and, seeing she left too, fell to her knees. Jonah smiled and knelt beside her.

"What is wrong with me, Jonah?" She asked. The Spartan shook his head, stood up and extended his hand. Ruby took it and smiled.

"I'd say it's just a rough first day." Shrugged Jonah, Cortana grinning to her non-existent ears. A blonde boy walked up to them and smiled, then waved.

"Hey, you two. I just saw what happened." He stated, crossing his arms. "I'm Jaune." He nodded, extending his hand toward Jonah.

"Name's Jonah... Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?!"

Ruby, Jonah and Cortana let out three light laughs, while Jaune was a bit embarassed. Jonah slapped him over the shoulder pad, nearly knocking him off his feet and shook his head, then took off his helmet.

Ruby was mesmerized as she saw Jonah. A handsome boy, just two years older than her, auburn hair and silver eyes and fair skin, with freckles across his nose and cheeks. A cut across his left eye down to his cheek signaled some sort of close fight he'd gotten into. The boy was smiling, and Ruby could see every detail of his face. He and Jaune where joking, as if they had become best friends in the span of a second, but Ruby could hear none of it. Her heartbeat was over-the-top fast, she was blushing, a sight clearly visible on her fair skin, and she was trembling. Jonah turned toward her and waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Remnant to Ruby... We have to go meet up with the others." He stated, then looked to Jaune "Any ideas?"

"Nope..." Jaune said, sighing. Jonah shrugged.

"Eh, we'll wing it I guess." He looked to both of them. "C'mon."

and the trio stepped off.


	3. Chapter 2:The Emerald Forest

"So..." Ruby grinned. "Weapons. Anyone wanna talk about theirs?"

Jaune shook his head, while Jonah grinned, then pulled out his Semi-automatic Sniper Rifle System-99 Anti-Materiel Rifle. This weapon, painted fire-like, carried 6 rounds(Modified from the usual 4, much to Jonah's liking) and had an ORACLE-N variant scope replacing its old one. Extra zoom, Nightvision, even Thermal. His gun had it all. On his hip was a pistol, the M6D Magnum, 'the world's smallest rifle', or 'the world's biggest pistol'. Strange 10.5 milimeter rounds this gun carried. Able to one-shot-kill anything and everything at short-to-medium distance even through the THICKEST of armors, some say. The boy was explaining every technical detail of his weaponry to both of the Hunters-in-training beside him, grinning as he saw Ruby's awed expression. The writing on his shoulder pad 'Assassin', wasn't for nothing. The kid carried enough ammo and weapons on the MJOLNIR armor on him to stop an entire army. As he finished explaining, Ruby was already drooling, probably dreaming of the upgrades she could 'clone' from Jonah's weapon. He looked at her and the trio stopped, then he nodded.

"What about ya, Rubes?" He asked. Ruby's eyes now gleamed with excitement. She pulled out her sniper-scythe, 'Crescent Rose', right in front of Jaune and Jonah, the former backing off into the latter, thanks to being scared. Jaune clearly asked "Is that a scythe?" A bit shook up.

"Yep." Ruby said, picking it up. "It's also a highly-customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." She smirked.

"Basically, if you modified a scythe to fit in my Sniper?" Jonah asked, cocking back the bolt of the weapon and setting a Stun Shot into the Chamber. Ruby shook her head.

"Actually, no... The Sniper I used has less firepower in some ways than yours... aside from it being bolt-action." Ruby stated, slinging her rifle-scythe on her back. Jonah nodded.

"Than that means you could basically upgrade it from mine... IF I allow you to take it apart?" The Spartan asked, receiving an approving nod from Rubes. He sighed, then looked around. "Sure, but AFTER we get admitted... I'm pretty much expecting some sort of mad test Oz is gonna throw our way... 'Till then, figure we'll be watching each-other's backs a lot, Ruby."

Ruby smiled, then nodded, to which Jonah grinned himself, then looked at Jaune. "So... Any idea where we're going?"

'Uh... I was following you guys..." Jaune said, looking about. Jonah planted his palm on his face, then shook his head.

"Think there's some place we can ask for directions? An... Information office of sorts?" The boy asked, sighing.

* * *

 **Later, at night, Festivities Hall of Beacon.**

Jonah and his four Spartan comrades, now reunited after a speech Ozpin had given earlier that day, met up in the middle of the building, their armors still on them. No technicians meant no easy removing of armors for them to sleep... Of course, except for Alex. The boy was in his UNSC Fatigues he always carried around in some hidden compartment in his armor. The SPI Suit was an easy removal thanks to them being just basic Armors that were modified with camo panels, advanced ballistic gel layers and some other forms of technology. The boy looked at his friends, who barely got their chestplate, helmet and arm-based armor.

"Forgot you guys need kits to remove this stuff..." Alex stated, crossing his arms as he looked at Robert. The golden-haired boy nodded, grinning.

"Ah well, we'll get used to it until I manufacture us some new kits to use." He answered, crossing his arms as he looked at his UNSC Sleeping bag. Everything they had in their kits was UNSC-made, UNSC-approved and UNSC-use. Jonah nodded, then ran a hand through his short-cut auburn hair and looked at his friends.

"I have a feeling we'll be spending time on Beacon grounds a while..." Jonah mused, sighing. "Who's to say what the Headmaster has in store for us, of all students here?"

"I concur." Stated Michael, his rough-cut military tone still there. "Headmaster Ozpin may well have several Ideas for assignments... And places to stay for us... But first, we have to pass that initiation test tomorrow."

"How hard can it be?" Robert asked, shrugging. "I mean, we took down that Covie Supercarrier mid-orbit around Reach, 'member?" He covered his mouth and slapped his forehead, groaning as he remembered the tragic sacrifice that damn ship took to take down.

"Ah, yes. The _Long Night of Solace_..." Michael said, a glint of sadness in his eyes as he remembered the death of their closest friend on Reach. Noble Five, Jorge... An original SPARTAN-II. "And I still clearly remember jumping after Jonah, saluting Jorge while at it..."

Jonah stopped from any movement he was doing and felt his cheek... A cold tear was trickling down from his eye. He wiped it, closed his eyes and clenched his fist, then pulled out Jorge's dog tags from his pocket and looked at them. Burned, scarred, marked, but their friend's. He let it hang off his hand, then shook his head and whispered a prayer in Swedish, then slung it back in his pocket and sat down, grabbing his sniper. He took it apart, piece by piece, from the scope to the barrel and finally, to the firing pin and started cleaning it with an oiled-up tarp he was carrying around too.

Michael sighed, then sat down and started examining his sword, sharpening it with a bit of Onyx he carried around since their training on the planet with the same name. He remembered every ounce of training back then and probably how Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose was training their Gamma-Company Brothers right about now, a thought that brought the smallest but brightest of smiles on his face... _Two companies dead... Third time's a charm_...

Alex looked to see Ruby and Yang chatting to a girl with beautiful, long and wavy raven hair and amber eyes, fair skin, who strangely wore a bow, held a book in her hand and... Strangely wore a robe for when she wanted to sleep. Same girl he heard from Jonah, wrecked an Ice-cold girl from the same class as them back in the courtyard. He looked to the guys, who saluted and nodded, Robbie grinning, then gave them a thumbs up and stepped off, his favorite book in hand. _Star Wars:The Cloak of Deceit_ , an old book based around an EVEN OLDER series of movies, which he smuggled in to watch back on Onyx thanks to a bit of help from one of the MTIs, who had a thing for helping the boys of the then-PHANTOM SQUAD. He walked past Yang and Ruby, who had somehow gotten into fighting each other and looked down to her.

"Hello." He said, smiling. The girl looked up at him and smiled too.

"Hello to you too." She answered calmly. "If you want to read, I'd recommend taking a seat somewhere else..." She looked at him and whispered, pointing at Ruby and Yang "These two are kind of getting on my nerves a bit..."

"Eh." Alex said, taking a seat next to her anyway. "I'll live... I mean, I was in the same room with them while on the Airship. Didn't end up doing a 500 foot dive into the lake below, did I? Plus:I can't let a beautiful girl such as yourself try and survive it without some company." He quipped, making the girl laugh lightly at his joke. She nodded, then extended her hand toward him.

"I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna." She said. Alex shook her hand and nodded.

"I'm Alex." The boy answered, smiling.

"Just Alex?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Where I come from we... Don't really do family names anymore..." He stated, rubbing the back of his head. He sighed. "Me and my friends..." He stated, motioning with his head toward the rest of his team. "We're war orphans..."

"Who apparently don't waste time on arming themselves to-" Alex stopped Blake mid-sentence, shaking his head and smiling again.

"Now, I know what you're gonna say. 'We do this to bring more Orphans into this world'." Alex sighed, leaning his head back on the wood-covered wall the two were sat against "Truth be told, no, no we don't, we do the exact opposite. We're here to fight monsters, like the ones who took away our homes and everything we've had ever."

"Grimm? I didn't know they hit a kingdom..." She questioned. Alex shook his head again.

"No. Not Grimm... The things aren't from this world... Listen, I'm kinda telling too much here." He stated, waving off his statements. "I can tell you me and my pals ain't from around here either."

"Oh? Now you have me intrigued, Alex..." She smirked, closing her book after placing the sign on the page. "Do tell me more..."

"Heh... I'd like to, but I'm afraid where I come from and what I do is a 'need-to-know' basis." He answered, grinning. "How 'bout we both go on with our lecture. If we end up on the same team somehow, I'll make sure to tell you more."

"You have a deal, Alex." Blake stated.

Just as the two were about to shake hands, Weiss-Cold appeared again, stopping Ruby and Yang from their petty little sibling fight by yelling, a sharp, high-pitched scream that could probably shatter windows, so the four who were in its range heard. Alex groaned, covering his ears, same for Blake, who leaned her head on her knees, which she bent so she could do just that, not see and/or hear Weiss. The boy snapped his gaze to see his friend, Michael headed toward them. He tapped Weiss on her shoulder, who turned toward him and froze, stopping her infernal banshee-like yell. Alex grinned and pulled his hands from his ears, looking at Michael smooth-talk miss Glacier... Well, 'smooth-talk', for Michael meant political talks, military, strategies or even his usual friendly banter about local situations... But this time it was different. Weiss actually nodded, grinning.

"Finally, someone who can understand what I am. An honor to meet you, Sergeant Michael." She stated, extending her hand. Michael took her hand, leaned in and kissed it, then backed off. Alex groaned again and laughed.

"Reaaal~ smooth, Michael... Really smooth." He smirked, shaking his head.

"Thank you." The boy said, bowing. "I shall be off, miss Schnee. I hope to see you around again."

"To another day, Sergeant." Weiss bowed, then the two stepped off in different directions, while Blake, Alex, Yang and Ruby looked at each other, then laughed.

* * *

 **Outside Beacon. Cliffside Launch Pads near Emerald Forest. Next morning**

The Spartans stood on the pads, prepped, their Jetpacks strapped to their backs, courtesy of Robert's sleight of hand in building such technology on short notice. Their armors were back and ready on their bodies. Jonah cocked his Sniper Rifle, then looked at his friends. Robert was sporting his Six-shot Grenade Launcher with mixed grenades, fire and Ice, Alex shouldered his DMR and looked through the scope, getting ready for the jump and Michael readied his Tactical Combat Shotgun, which he shouldered as well, cocked back and then holstered, removing his sword to examine in the process. Sharp as he could make it. The four looked at Ozpin.

"For years, you have trained to become heroes." He stated, walking ahead of the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training, prepared to jump. "And today, your abilities will be tested within the Emerald Forest."

The speech continued, clarifying the situation about team-mates and the likes, including how they were going to _land_ within the forest, making Michael silently thank the gods for having Robbie's hastily-made Jetpacks.. Robert grinned at the end.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune was about to ask a question, then Ozpin said, grinning.

"Good, take your positions."

The squad readied, so did the others, as Jaune continuately protested, trying to ask a question he desperately needed an answer to. Ozpin nodded, then explained to him the situation with the landing strategy over, as Jonah lurched out from the high-strength launch pad, flying off like a bullet. As more and more explanations came, Michael flew too, taking his combat-ready jump position, then Robert, taking a push with the Jetpack, and last but not least, Alex, flying off with a small boost himself.

...

The Spartans were mid-flight, still together and using Jetpacks to adjust. Robert motioned with his head toward some explosions in the distance, where Yang was jumping, using her weapon, Ember Celica. As he turned his head toward his leader, whose grey armor was refracting light toward them, he nodded. Jonah made a quick hand signal and the Spartans took landing positions, flipping themselves over, feet-first. The jets of their packs ignited, whispering through the air. The Spartans then boosted them and began a slowed-down landing. They tore through the canopy, breaking leaf, branch and even tree apart as they evenly slowed their landings. The jets burned brighter and the Spartans rolled forward, each one of them landing with a frontal flip, then stopping on their feet or stomach.

"Spartans, Report and Fall In!" Jonah ordered, scanning the perimeter with his SRS.

"Alex here. Area secure, boss!" Stated Alex, forming next to Jonah, taking his left flank and scanning in a 180-degree angle with his rifle, MA37K on his back and M7/Caseless SMG on his hip.

"Robbie here. All's good on my side, boss." Continued Robert, his MA5B Out and ready, Grenade Launcher on the back and pistol on the hip.

"Michael, reporting. Olly Olly Oxen Free." Stated the boy, calmly, as he scanned around.

"Cortana, SITREP, TEAMBIO and Objectives on my TACCOM and squad HUD, now." The Lieutenant demanded, checking his sniper's ammo counter.

" _On it, double-time."_ Cortana answered, flashing on-screen. The Objective screen and SITREP flashed on Jonah's HUD and TACCOM. The boy thumbed the datapad, closed it, then sent the files to his team-mates' HUDs. Objectives read as follows.

 _Rendezvous with other Huntresses/Huntsmen;_

 _Secure Artifact located North of current position, Approximate Coordinates determined, NAV Point on-screen;_

 _Eliminate any opposition encountered along the way(NON-COVENANT VECTORS);_

 _Exfiltrate AO After all objectives completed._

They flashed off, and Jonah made lightning fast maneuvers with his hand, then the Spartans scattered through the forest, ten feet from each other as they dashed from bush to bush, com to a minimum. The TEAMBIO appeared on Jonah's TACCOM, making him grin slightly as he saw all soldiers are a-okay. He flicked the TACCOM off, then continued the sprint alongside his squadmates, onto their first test at Beacon...


End file.
